The Gathering: Book 5: Epsilon
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: The gang must help The Prince roll up a katamari that'll aid them in their battle against Wrath, but they must hurry! Time is running out!     Please read and favorite, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all of my fans and friends! :


Our heroes once again fell out of the portal. _This _time, they were in space. They looked around in disbelief and saw Earth a short distance away, and Wrath, starting to chew it up.

"Oh, no!" cried Calvin "There's not much time left until Wrath has devoured our worlds!"

"Say, how can we survive in space without oxygen, anyway?" Dorie asked.

Suddenly, a giant, transparent bubble appeared around them. They looked up and saw that a colossal man was holding the bubble in his hand.

"Because We are protecting you." he bellowed.

Everyone gasped.

"Who's 'We'?" asked Hobbes.

"Me! The glamorous and glorious King of All Cosmos!"

"The King of All Cosmos? Are you the last chosen hero?" replied Mirabelle.

"Ho ho! I am not a chosen hero. You must be thinking of The Prince here." The King held up the other hand, and in it was a small green thing with an antenna on his head.

"Buddy, this is no time for jokes!" snapped Calvin "We're trying to find the chosen hero. Besides, we're all too old for Teletubbies."

The King looked offended "This is The Prince of All Cosmos! He's the last chosen heroes!"

Everyone scratched their heads in confusion. It took them awhile to figure out that The King wasn't kidding. The King picked up The Prince and put him inside the bubble "Now that all of the heroes are here, we need to come up with a plan to stop Wrath."

"How do you know about Wrath?" asked Ash.

"I'm the King of All Cosmos! I know everything! Now, if my king-ly knowledge serves me right, the best way to defeat something is to strike at the heart."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you want to defeat Wrath, you must strike at it from the inside. If we were to build super-duper cannon, we could launch you all inside Wrath, and you can weaken it down and save the universe!"

"Good plan. Now how do we build that cannon?"

_BOING! BOING!_

The Prince bounced up in excitement. He gestured something to The King.

"Ah! Good idea, Prince! The Prince thinks that if you roll a katamari big enough, it could be just what we need to create the cannon!"

"What's a katamari?"

"A very big, sticky ball used to roll stuff up and create things." The King plucked one from his pockets and put it inside the bubble "Let the Prince roll one up, and I shall do the rest!"

Soon, the Prince was on Earth, rolling stuff up in the streets while everyone else was hiding inside, in fear of Wrath. Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, Calvin, Hobbes, Ash, and Maxwell were all flying overhead. The katamari was almost done, but right when The Prince was about to roll up just one itty-bitty rock to complete it, gooey purple blobs fell from the sky and splattered all over the ground. From it came forth Wrathspawn!

"Creekekekehh!" they shrieked, lunging towards the katamari. The Prince was in total fright. He started to roll away, with the Wrathspawn gaining on him!

"I'll help him!" said Maxwell as he madly scribbled away on his notepad. Suddenly, a big, winged, cow appeared out of nowhere. Maxwell hopped onto it and flew towards the attackers. The cow spewed ice out of it's mouth and froze the Wrathspawn dead in their tracks. The Prince bounced up and down in happiness, making his way back towards the rock. But right before he did, a huge blob fell from the sky and splattered right in front of him.

From it came an even bigger Wrathspawn, with small, glowing white eyes, and tentacles coming out of it's body. The Prince, once again, rolled away from it, with the giant monster gaining on him.

"Now what?" asked Reanne "That huge thing can't be killed, even with our magic!"

"We're going to have to bail him out."

The girls started up a spell and made the katamari winged. The Prince flew the katamari away from the beast and into the sky with the rest of the gang. They headed back to where The King was waiting for them.

"What will The King say if we didn't get the katamari done?"

"I found a solution to that."

Dorie took a small pouch out of her pocket and dumped tiny little coloured balls into the katamari. Reanne immediately snatched the sack and scolded at Dorie "What are you doing? That's our emergency spelldrops!"

"I know. I dumped the last in so that we can make the cannon. I'm sorry, Reanne."

"Well, if we get out of this alive, I won't be so mad at you!"

Back in space, The King took the katamari and used his powers to turn it into the cannon.

"This should do. Now you're ready to combat Wrath and save us all from terror and suffering!"

"Thanks, Mr. King, sir." said the girls.

"Yeah! Now we can go and pummel Wrath for destroying my house!" smiled Calvin.

"Are you ready, Pikachu?" asked Ash "This is going to be our biggest fight ever!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"I'll scribble up a whole peck of trouble for Wrath!" Maxwell said, looking angry.

Everyone piled into the cannon, and The King launched them to Wrath, which now practically covered the entire planet. In the streets, Wrathspawn attacked citizens and tore down buildings. The huge Wrathspawn that the gang forgot to kill was stomping all over everything, causing chaos every step it took.

This was it. It all ends here.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note: The epic final book in the series will be in the Misc. Games crossovers section. Be prepared for edge-of-your-seat thrills and chills as our heroes defeat Wrath once and for all!**

**Look for it January 2011!**

**And one last thing: Who is/are your favourite character(s) that have appeared in The Gathering? Put in the comments your answer, I really appreciate it!**

**And don't forget to keep checking out my Profile, because I sometimes put new polls and stuff on there!**

**Peace!**

**-**_**OJAMAJO Boy 1**_


End file.
